The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pandorea pandorana ssp. Pandorana and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PWS01’. ‘PWS01’ is a new cultivar of Wonga-wonga, a vine grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
‘PWS01’ resulted from on breeding program initiated by the Inventor in Skye, Australia in 1999 with the goal of developing new cultivars of Pandorea that are densely branched with medium vigor combined with unique flower colors.
‘PWS01’ resulted from a crosses made in August of 1999 between two unnamed plants of Pandorea as the parent parents that were selected for their flower color. Controlled cross-pollination occurred in both directions, the plants were protected from chance pollination, and 2,000 seedlings resulting from the crosses were grown out for evaluation. The male and female parents cannot be distinguished as the seeds were pooled. Plants that showed short internode lengths and smaller leaves were further selected and grown out for evaluation of their flower color. ‘PWS01’ was selected as a single unique plant in spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 2004 in Skye, Australia. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.